Alone on Christmas
by Spooky Pumpkin
Summary: Bella seems to never have anyone to be with for the holidays. Except this year, she meets someone new. Disclaimer: The amazing Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight!


**Merry Christmas!!**

I finished stringing the lights and stepped back. My eyes widened at the simplicity of this one string and I smiled. I looked around, pausing to avoid a snow drift, and watched all my neighbors. Children ran around, squealing as siblings attacked siblings; dogs barked, their tongues hanging out of their mouths. I sighed.

I was alone on Christmas . . . again. My parents were with friends and I had to work—on Christmas day nonetheless. Who goes out on Christmas? I'll tell you, absolutely no one. I don't think, out of the three years I've been working at the store, that we've had more than five customers on Christmas day. I stopped my contemplating and hauled myself onto the porch of my small home. The winter chill was unbearable but still I stood there, watching the world around me prepare for the holidays and family.

I knew my meager string of lights was nothing compared to the grand hurrah that everyone else seemed to have, but it gave me some comfort to know I tried to be in the spirit of the holidays. Glancing around one more time I pushed my front door open and stepped inside my warm home. A fire crackled in the fire place and a stack of books sat on my coffee table with a mug of hot chocolate beside it. Steam still rose from it and I left it sitting there to continue cooling. My Christmas tree twinkled sadly in the corner of the living room and not a single gift sat below it. I'd see my family in a few months and get any gifts for the holidays then.

My world seemed depressing; it was smothering me and I needed out. But there was no one to try and help.

****

I went to work the next morning—yes Christmas day—and flicked on all the lights. I was the only one working. The only one, it seemed, who was willing to give up her holiday. Besides, no one stepped up to offer and I was the only one who couldn't say no. Tinsel was hanging from the check out counters and I would have to spend the next eight hours listening to the same CD of Christmas music.

Insanity.

I turned on the register, flicked on every light, and settled into a comfy chair in the store. No one would come in, so why not settle down?

I don't know how long I sat there, but a sudden tapping on my shoulder jolted me and I screamed.

"I am so sorry."

The voice was velvet. Amazing and impossible all rolled in to one. I looked up into piercing green eyes, a shade that seemed almost impossible to perfect. Bronze hair that was basically the poster child for bed head adorned his head. A crooked—yet apologetic—smile graced his lips.

"I really didn't mean to scare you. But I tried to get your attention and no one answered."

"It's alright," I whispered. "What can I help you with?"

The man smiled. "Well,"—he glanced at my name tag—"Bella. I don't have anything to do this Christmas, so I've been trying to find stores that are actually open. You seem to be one of the few open in all of the town."

"Yeah," I snorted, "lovely."

"I'm Edward, by the way."

"Well, welcome to almost the only store open in town."

Edward nodded and wandered off, trailing a hand along the spines of the books I so meticulously shelved. I followed him slowly, watching his every move. He would glance back occasionally and smile, causing me to stumble and my heart to beat erratically. After this, a chuckle would escape his gorgeous lips and a blush would spread across my face.

"Really, is there anything I can get you?" I asked.

He nodded. "There's a coffee shop down the street. Would you like to go with me?"

I shook my head. "First off, I don't know you. Second, I need to stay at the store."

"I'll be back in a sec."

He walked out of the store and I watched him through the window. A few minutes later he returned with two steaming cups of coffee. He handed me one and I smiled in thanks. His eyes twinkled in response and he sat on one of the sofas we have set against a wall. He patted the spot next to him and I meandered over there, cautiously sitting beside him.

I took a sip of the coffee and watched him. Edward just settled in, a perpetual smile on his lips.

"So, Bella. Want to be my company this Christmas?"

I bit my lip. "I have to stay here all day."

He shrugged. "I have no where else to be."

**A/N:**

**I am so excited that it is finally almost Christmas. I've never written a fic for the holidays so, we'll see how this went. I'm sorry for any typos, I'm having issues typing today. Please Review!**

**Spooks**


End file.
